


Something In Common

by Rayla957



Series: short pieces (not connected i just wanted to organize them) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/pseuds/Rayla957
Summary: Rayla and Claudia share a short conversation, mutual hatred abandoned for a moment as they discuss the topic of Callum.(Set in early s2.)
Relationships: Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: short pieces (not connected i just wanted to organize them) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194443
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Something In Common

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm making real content soon, I will update my WIPs, but they're giving me a hard time and life is stressful. So in the meantime, have a drabble :D

Claudia grinned at Rayla, animosity forgotten for the moment. They had something in common, it seemed, and that something was Callum.

"He's really sweet. A total dork sometimes, but sweet." Claudia shook her head with a light laugh. "That's about all I have to say, I guess. My brain's all foggy."

_All you have to say?_

Rayla wasn't talkative, but if someone asked her what she thought of Callum, she'd never run out of words.

...She would deal with these emotions later, whatever they meant. But she couldn't stop herself from grinning back.

"Yeah. I wouldn't trade him for the world."


End file.
